terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Corbatt
Character Corbatt is an imposing, often aggressive or acidic woman, with a fierce temper and strong work ethic. Combined with her rough appearance and shaven head, she may be a fierce fighter for humanity, but she's certainly not a posterchild for it. It's not uncommon for her aggressive demeanor to get the better of her and lead to long, anger-filled tirades, though she's also a firm fighter and a hard worker. Most of her anger is simply misdirected frustration, or people failing to meet her own standards for work and effort. Appearance Short, at a mere 5'6, Alex makes up for her shorter stature with a muscled build; large biceps, triceps, and thighs, and a strong torso and shoulders that lets her do the various hard work that the base, though it's often met with accusations of steroid usage. A significant diet and constant work keeps her physique going, though since her arrival to Outpost 9, and it's smaller food supplies, it's beginning to show signs of deterioration. It's also not flawless. Her arms, neck, back and face have consistent scratch marks, abrasions, and cuts from the toil of work and warfare, and her hands are calloused and worn. Typically, she wears jeans, coupled with a tank-top; the jeans hold up against rocks and debris when she needs to kneel or dive, but the top stops her from overheating, allowing her to work up a sweat in a fierce heat. Her outfit is usually paired with a camping backpack, storing her few personal items, or a small supply of combat webbing to hold a pair of magazines and rifle. She also wears a pair of hiking boots, well-worn, and a worker's toolbelt when she's out and about, bearing a knife, matches, compass, water canteen, and a few bars of food. It's enough to get her by in an emergency, usually. Scars and Tattoos Alex has an array of scars, even one or two tattoos, though each, apparently, tells a different story. An old burn has left its mark on her left arm, the skin still bearing the signs of blistering. The burn runs up the inside of her elbow, and along her forearm; she's explained it as coming from the first time she used a plasma rifle, which, perhaps, explains her reluctance and inexperience with the weapon. She's also got a very nasty scar on her right shoulder, not too long, but calloused, and jagged from poor stitching. This particular injury came from an attempt to take out a T-700 for the first time, one that she barely survived. Her medical care after the fact was not the best. She also has a nasty gash on her forehead, mostly healed, and only leaving a faint scar. Apparently, she picked it up when she first started working with TechComm, doing a scouting run for Outpost 9, though she can't remember when. There's also a nasty, small, circular burn on the back of her neck that's only somewhat visible, reminiscent of a cigarette burn. That particular one, however, she refuses to elaborate on. With regards to tattoos, she has a rose on her right forearm, vaguely blurry, and performed with a needle, knife, and red pen. It's not the best quality, but the image is apparent. A single word is also tattooed on her collar bone, in black, the quality far worse. For a time, it was barely legible, but it's been retouched, far neater, to reveal the word 'Bonnie'. Again, it's been performed in spit and pencil. The rose's relevance hasn't been explained, though the subject of Bonnie has been touched, briefly. Evidently, it's a painful story. Since she arrived, Erika Aachen has helped her get a skull with a bullet hole on her bicep - she's also added a uneven bullet, drawn in blue, to her wrist. After her recruitment to TechComm, she also tattooed a red bloodband on her arm - and wound up in the medical bay when the tattoo became infected. She also appears to be designing some fresh designs on her forearm, making vague experimental patterns on it in pencil; they're developing along each arm. Backstory Oregon Alex's earlier childhood has never been entirely ascertained, though she did lose contact with her parents at nineteen, and has expressed neither regret nor happiness over their absence. Her more noticeable history picks up once she meets up with a loose group of survivors living in the Portland metro area, the history of which is covered in detail in the story, Oregon Memories. The group evidently shifted from survival to active resistance, did a moderate amount of damage to SkyNET's presence in the area, and quickly split up and fled in the face of SkyNET's constant, fierce retaliation. Nevada Arriving to Nevada with only meagre supplies on her back, and dusty clothing, Alex's only explanation for her arrival was her dedication to Connor's cause, and a decision made to journey down, after listening to his broadcasts. Evidently, she admires the man greatly. She's struck up a friendship with 'Hands' Lane and 'Wolf', and Gabriel Shaw has evidently taken her under his wing since she arrived, supplying her with an EQ rifle, and teaching her the differences between it and her preferred M16. After passing her two-month period as a Recruit, Alex was promoted to a Private, as part of TechCom's drive for new recruits. Upon full recruitment, she tirelessly worked for the outpost, though rarely while wearing any body armor, considering it useless weight, and has opted to tattoo her bloodband on her bicep, rather than wear a sash. Her attitude also continued to get the better of her, however, though her unrelenting attitude towards tireless work has made up for it, along with her passion towards combat. Regularly pulling fourteen-hour shifts on watch, she expected most of TechCom to at least try for the same. A strange friendship sprung up between her and Erika Aachen during this time, as well. Her and the younger girl regularly slept in the same bed, though there was no sexual element to their relationship, and it mostly seems to have been their way of coping with the constant fear of warfare. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom